Bouleversements
by Raang
Summary: Et si le Gaang connaissait la vérité sur leur existence d'héros de dessin animé,rapportée par un gamin apparu dans des circonstances...bizarres. Bouleversements,drame,action et romance prévues au Rendez-Vous! Ceci est le premier texte que je dévoile à un public,soyez indulgents.EDIT3: Fic Officiellement Terminée, merci de m'avoir suivi. Suite débutée : 'Rêves ou Réalité ?"
1. Prologue-Chapitre 1

_Prologue_

 _Nous sommes tous différends et nous avons tous vécu des aventures extraordinaire,mais celle que je vais vous raconter est grandiose,une histoire inimaginable,magique,unique._

 _Une histoire que chaque enfant aurait rêvé de vivre..._

 _Bref,moi Rayan alias Raang viens ici vous conter mon épopée...dans un monde que je pensais alors inaccessible._

 _Laissez-moi commencer:_

 _Tout commença quand, un jour banal, une trouvaille allait changer ma vie dés cet instant..._

 **Salut les Internets ! Ceci est le prologue de ma fic, je suis content de l'avoir publié.**

 **Je pense que je vais publier le Mardi.**

 **Ceci dit, RDV Vendredi pour le deuxième chapitre...ou du moins sa Première partie.**

 **EDIT du 31 Octobre 2015: Pour les nouveaux, je sais que ce chapitre est Très Court.**

 **Je lançais juste ma fic et je n'avait pas vraiment d'inspiration. Cependant je vous conseille de lire le deuxième chapitre pour comprendre mon histoire.**

 **Je signale que le chapitre a été allongé.**

 **Sûr ce, laissez des reviews si possible, c'est pour mon amélioration.**

 **Tchô![P.S: Vous comprendrez le rating T(Déconseillé au moins de 13 ans) dès le 6éme chapitre]**


	2. L'émeraude,Partie 1-Chapitre 2a

_**L'émeraude(p1)**_

 _BIBIBIP...BIBIP..BIBIBIP_

 _ **Le réveil sonne, dans ma tête tout est à l'envers j'ouvre les yeux ,complètement exténué.**_

 _ **Je me lève en lâchant un bâillement et allume la lumière de ma lampe de chevet avant de me diriger vers la douche.**_

 _ **Laissez-moi me présenter : je m'appelle Rayan , j'ai 13 ans, je vis dans le Pays Basque,à Saint-Jean de Luz.**_

 _ **J'étais arrivé i ans de cela, en déménageant je pensait quitter la tourmente de la banlieue Parisienne...jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive.**_

 _ **Reprenons,une fois arrivé dans mon collège je filais dans mon petit coin favori : une partie d'une passerelle en bois donnant sur la cour,la rue,et l'entrée du CDI.**_

 _ **Ce jour là , le beau temps était sur le point de partir,je profita alors des derniers rayons que le soleil m'envoyait me caresser la peau de mon visage.**_

 _ **Là je sentit une sorte de présence étrange,qui me suivit toute la journée jusqu'à l'heure du midi.**_

 _ **J'avais des activités l'après-midi,j'écrivais des articles pour le journal du collège,une fois arrivé au lieu où se déroulait l'activité du jour(une plage pour faire du paddle) alors que j'écrivais quelques lignes, j'aperçus une sorte de pierre reluisant verte enfouie dans le sable,je le déterra pour au final m'apercevoir que c'est une émeraude aussi verte et brillante que les yeux d'une magnifique personne.**_

 _ **Je pouvait rester l'admirer des heures jusqu'au moment où un groupe de joggers me bousculent et font briser l'émeraude.**_

 _ **Là,une fumée verte jaillit du sol et se rua vers moi m'enveloppant sans que je puisse réagir.**_

 _ **Le temps de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir,je me trouva dans une pièce sombre,où la lumière n'apparaissait pas,quand une porte s'ouvrit brusquement.**_

 _ **Là fut mon étonnement quand je tomba nez-à-nez avec...**_


	3. L'émeraude,Partie 2-Chapitre 2b

**Salut les internets , je suis content de poster ce chapitre qui se passe du point de vue du Gaang avec un peu d'humour et de romance.**

 **ATTENTION JE NE SUIS PAS POSSESSEUR D'AVATAR**

 **Bonne ô!**

 _ **L'émeraude, partie 2**_

 _-A...AA...AANG ?!L'AVATAR AANG ?_

 _Pour comprendre cet événement,il faut relater la journée...vue du Gaang._

 _P.D.V Aang_

 _Les premières lueurs du soleil pénètrent dans ma chambre par la fenêtre ouverte, illuminant la salle avec ses couleurs douces,c'était agréable,je m'attendait à me réveiller petit-à-petit en ouvrant lentement les yeux...Sauf que..._

 _-AANG !DEBOUT FENEANT !_

 _-AAAAH !_

 _Sokka en décida autrement,il m' a BALANCÈ UN SEAU D'EAU AU VISAGE !._

 _-SOKKA ! JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS ME REVEILLER COMME ÇA!J'SUIS TREMPÈ !_

 _Je respire,je reprend mon calme et demanda :_

 _-«Que fait-tu ici Sokka ?»en lâchant un léger bâillement_

 _-Oh,rien juste ma sœur qui veut te voir rien que toi,la routine._

 _Là je me leva d'un bond ,courus vers la salle de bain,me lave express et ne manga qu'une pomme et fila à toute vitesse...Euh Où en fait ?_

 _Je fis marche arrière jusqu'à ma chambre,Sokka me donna le lieu de rendez-vous._

 _J'y fila comme l'éclair,prenant raccourcis,toits,scooter des airs et même charrettes pour arriver au palais royal de la Nation du Feu._

 _Là,étrangement,je ne trouvais pas Katara de suite,pourtant c'est le lieu de rendez-vous et je suis un peu en avance,pour une Sokka m'a dit..._

 _Je me claque le visage,BIEN SÛR !_

 _J'utilisais ma maîtrise de l'air pour atterrir sur le toit,Bingo,Katara était la._

 _Je la voyais de dos,elle m'attendait mais comme j'arrivais en silence elle n'a pas su que j'étais arrivée._

 _Je lui chuchota à l'oreille :_

 _-«Salut Katara,je suis arrivé. »_

 _Elle sursauta, mais rigola,nous étions tous deux entrés dans un fou-rire immense et intense._

 _À un moment on se calma :_

 _-«Que veux-tu?Pourquoi tu m'a appelé ?»_

 _-«Je voulais juste avoir ma journée avec toi »_

 _-«Ah!Bon ! »_

 _-«Pour une fois que l'on a pas de paix à faire régner la paix ou que tu n'a pas d'affaires d'Avatar. »_

 _Elle avait raison,depuis un bon moment, on a plein de problèmes à régler , depuis 2 ans...j'avais pensé à une journée ,mais jamais je n'ai proposé à Katara d'avoir cette journée pour nous deux car, soit on avait pas le temps , soit je n'avait pas le courage._

 _J'attrapai Katara à la taille d'un bras et l'embrassa , elle me répondit très rapidement, cela pouvait durer des heures, on aurait pu si on ne manquait pas d'air._

 _Nous sommes partis toute la journée , sans prévenir quelqu'un pour ne pas être dérangés._

 _Pourtant la magnifique journée que l'on a passée, je me senti gêné , comme une présence qui m'observait._

 _En rentrant , Sokka sauta sur nous en clamant qu'il s'inquiétait me gueulant dessus...il avait l'air débile._

 _-«Trêve de plaisanterie,s'exclama un vieil homme,j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...L'émeraude sacrée a été volée ! »_

 _Zuko semblât désemparé mais avant de pouvoir m'exprimer une fumée verte sorit de sous nos pieds et fila vers le palais !_

 _Nous courrions tous vers le palais pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun dégât._

 _-«Hé!J'ai trouvé une trappe !»cria Toph grâce à sa maîtrise de la Terre_

 _En effet,une trappe menait vers un sous-sol , l'endroit où se trouvait l'émeraude d'après le vieillard._

 _Nous ouvrions la porte lourde et trouvèrent un gars qui semblait avoir 13-14 ans et un peu gros._

 _Il cria ,dans une voix mêlé de stupeur et d'étonnement:_

 _-«A...AA...AANG ?!L'AVATAR AANG ?»_


	4. La Rencontre-Chapitre3

**Salut les internets ! Voici mon 3éme chapitre où on a la première rencontre entre les personnages des deux mondes.**

 **Pour l'instant,bonne lecture et je n'ai pas la possession d'Avatar ou des personnages , uniquement le mien.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 _ **La Rencontre**_

 _J'étais ébahi, je ne pouvait croire ce que je voyait , c'était impensable , inimaginable !_

 _Avatar c'est l'une de mes séries animées préférée de TOUT LES TEMPS,je connais le dessin animé comme les comics !_

 _Mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que justement je soit là , c'est pas réel !_

 _-«Euh,Oui c'est moi.»_

 _Sokka prit brusquement la parole:_

 _-«Oui , c'est l'Avatar ,t'as un problème ?!»_

 _Son ton brusque me surpris , peut-être voulait-il faire le ''bonhomme''_

 _-«Je te préviens dis tout de suite qui est-tu et que viens-tu faire là!_

 _Sinon tu aura à faire au grand , à l'unique...»_

 _-«...Sokka de la tribu de l'eau du Pôle Sud , tu es un valeureux guerrier,fils du grand Hakoda ,et tu es un maître du sabre ayant appris chez le fameux Pindao._

 _Je me trompe ? »_

 _-«Euh..non.»fit Sokka bouche-bée , pourtant ,voulant à tout prix gagner à ce petit ''jeu''_

 _le guerrier exprima à haute voix :_

 _-«MAIS !Tu n'a pas parlé de ma sœur , la seule et l'unique...»_

 _-«...Katara. Une des plus grande maître de l'eau de tout les temps , malheureusement maître du sang aussi mais aussi professeur de maîtrise de l'eau à l'Avatar et aussi sa petite ? »_

 _Là Katara s'approcha de moi alors que Sokka lui criait de s'éloigner de moi ,enfin avant que Aang lui donne un poing dans sa face,elle me demanda calmement :_

 _-«S'il te plaît peut-tu nous dire comment tu est apparu ici ?»_

 _Katara avait une voix qui te rassure tout de suite , comme une sorte de déesse qui vient pour te réconforter._

 _Douce et ce que j'aurais du ajouter tout-à l'heure_

 _-«Ok, je m'appelle Rayan j'ai 13 ans...»_

 _Je raconta mon histoire et le moment de la découverte de l'émeraude._

 _Aang et Katara m'écoutèrent avec conviction , ils me croyaient_

 _Zuko et Toph restaient inexpressifs,ils semblaient douter_

 _Sokka me regarda pour me dire , en quelque sorte :_

 _-«Tu t'en sort bien, mais je n'y crois pas à tes conneries»_

 _Cela me rappela le début de l'histoire,lorsqu'il a rencontré Aang._

 _Soudainement, je senti comme une odeur_

 _SNIF...SNIF...SNIF..._

 _-«Tu as un problème , Rayan ? »me demanda l'Avatar._

 _Brusquement je courrait vers le haut.J'en était sûr !_

 _-«OH PUTAIN!ZUKO, LE PALAIS BRÛLE ! »_

 _Tous montèrent ,le palais brûlait de haut en bas tous écarquillaient les yeux et s'affolèrent._

 _L'Avatar et le seigneur du feu prirent les devants pour éteindre le feu tandis que j'aperçus dans les flammes un démon , flippant et tyrannique ,une fille qui a la classe mais qui est une enflure._

 _Une personne connue de tous :_

 _-«AZULA !»hurlaient toute la troupe de l'Avatar tandis que ce dernier ce fit prisonnier des flammes._

 _-«Aang ! Non ! »cria sa petite amie pleine de tristesse et de rage._

 _Ni une, ni deux je m'enfonça dans le bâtiment enflammé possédé par le Démon ._

 **Wow hein? en tout cas désolé pour les gros mots et, c'est promis , vous aurez le droit à un chapitre entièrement d'action Mardi prochain.**

 **Et vous en connaîtrez plus sur l'Émeraude Du Pouvoir . Merci d'avoir lû.**

 **Tchô!**


	5. Le Bâtiment Enflammé-Chapitre 4

**Salut les internets!**

 **Il est tard mais voila mon chapitre 4, le plus long que j'ai jamais fait(et accessoirement celui où j'ai le plus chié à faire)**

 **J'espère** **qu'il vous plaira ,bonne lecture.**

 **Le Bâtiment** **Enflammé**

 ** _P.D.V Zuko_**

 ** _Instant T:Départ de l'incendie_**

 _Au moment où Rayan hurla, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour,la vue du palais en flamme me choqua,je grinçais des dents._

 _Qui était l'enfoiré(e) qui a bien pu faire ça?!_

 _Pas le temps de réfléchir,Aang et moi prirent les devants et entrèrent dans le palais en courant._

 _-"Aang! Va chercher le coupable , je dois sauver ma famille!"_

 _-"OK,Dépêche-toi!"_

 _Nous nous séparâmes,je fouilla en courant les salles principales,les chambres et les placards._

 _Personne._

 _Je voulais lâcher ma rage un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, quand j'entendis de dehors_

 _-"AZULA!"_

 _-"AANG,NON!"_

 _Là l'évidence s'imposa._

 _J'espère qu'Aang n'a pas de problèmes!_

 _ **P.D.V Aang**_

 ** _T:Séparation_**

 _Alors que Zuko filait vers la salle principale, je courrait de l'autre côté pour retrouver l'ordure qui a fait ça._

 _En attendant, j'utilisait ma maîtrise de l'eau pour éteindre l'incendie des jets par ci-par là mais l'incendie était puissant,c'était dur de l'éteindre._

 _Un bruit suspect m'interpella, cela venait de la salle d'à coté._

 _Je fis la bêtise de me rendre dans la salle._

 _À peine j'enta dans la salle que la porte se ferma brusquement, une flamme bleue se jeta sur moi à toute vitesse,je réussis à l'éviter et le jet se fracassa contre le mur._

 _Je me releva et aperçus la seule et unique personne que je connais pouvant lancer des flammes bleues._

 _-"AZULA!" criai-je en même temps que ceux qui sont restés dehors._

 _-"Alors, je vous avait manqués depuis la dernière fois?"_

 _Elle me lança un éclair puissant atterrissant dans ma poitrine, j'était expédié dans le mur à une grande vitesse et tomba sur le sol._

 _Je saignait de partout, je perçus à peine la voix de Katara hurlant:_

 _-"AANG,NON!_

 _J'avait mal partout,j'ouvris les yeux et vit...des prisonniers_

 _Citoyens,Enfants,Gardes...ET LA FAMILLE DE ZUKO?!_

 _Ils étaient attachés au plafond,et la charpente était sur le point de tomber._

 _Fou de rage, je voulais me relever, mais impossible, la douleur m'envahissait._

 _-"Azula,relâche-les."_

 _Elle émit un fou rire, un rire venant du Diable incarné._

 _-"Tu pense, cher Avatar que je vais relâcher toutes ces personnes,même ma pauvre Mère,parce que tu le veut?"_

 _Je serra les dents._

 _-"Quoique...je n'ai pas le cœur de tuer quelqu'un..."_

 _-"Car tu as un cœur maintenant?"_

 _Folle de rage,elle s'élança vers moi et mit son pied sur mon torse en cassant quelques côtes._

 _Je hurla de douleur, la force qu'elle avait utilisée avec sa maîtrise m'a considérablement affaibli._

 _"Je disais donc,continua-t-elle, je n'ai pas le cœur à tuer des innocents, je les libères si tu me dit où elle se trouve."_

 _J'essaya d'articuler:_

 _-"De quoi parle tu?"_

 _-"TU LE SAIS BIEN, AVATAR! Si tu ne me dit pas où se trouve ce fichu caillou..."_

 _Je me releva lentement, la force revenait petit-à-petit, difficilement._

 _-"Je pense qu'après t'avoir tué,bien que je n'en n'ai pas la moindre envie, je m'occuperais de mon cher frère..."_

 _Ne le fait pas..._

 _-"De l'aveugle et du guerrier idiot..."_

 _La rage m'envahit,ne..._

 _-"Pourquoi pas..."_

 _La colère commençait à m'envahir et elle le sait, elle me donnait l'impression que mes blessures disparaissaient, alors qu'en avançant vers Azula, je boitais._

 _-"Torturer à mort cette vulgaire paysanne des eaux."_

 _Là...J'EXPLOSE!Elle avait mise la main sur mon point le plus sensible._

 _La haine me forçait à m'acharner sur Azula, je balançais tout les éléments sur elle, bien qu'a cause de ma lenteur elle esquivait tout._

 _Après cinq minutes de combat, je tomba sur le sol, à bout de force._

 _Les enfants me priaient de me relever_

 _-"NE NOUS LAISSE PAS,AANG!"_

 _Malheureusement,Azula m'a vaincu._

 _Elle préparait un éclair, elle allait en finir avec moi maintenant._

 _Je ferma les yeux, repensant au bon moments passés avec les amis dont je vis le visage. Zuko;Toph;Sokka et ma chère Katara_

 _-"Dommage que tu n'aie pas collaboré,ADIEU AVATAR!"_

 _-"MÊME PAS EN RÊVE, DIABLESSE!"_

 _Je tourna la tête, une aide inattendue est apparue, une personne rencontrée à peine est là!_

 _-"Ra...Ray...Rayan?"_

 _ **P.D.V Rayan**_

 ** _T:Pénétration dans le palais_**

 _Tout était carbonisé, exterminé, détruit._

 _C'était choquant de_ _l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur était effrayant, jamais un incendie semblait être aussi intense._

 _Je commença à chercher les deux personnages, au moins Zuko._

 _Mais durant mes recherches dans la salle principale, je trouva une trappe au sol._

 _J'ouvris la petite porte et pris l'escalier descendant une fois arrivé en bas, je trouva une salle complètement vide à part une forme sombre._

 _La lumière pénétrait uniquement par une petite fenêtre atterrissant au centre de la pièce, révélant que la forme noire est en fait...UN VIEILLARD?_

 _Je me dépêchait pour le libérer, il me remercia de l'avoir libéré._

 _-"Qui vous a attaché ainsi ?"_

 _-"La Princesse Azula."_

 _Je compris qu'elle avait déclenché l'incendie et comment._

 _-"Pourquoi vous avait-elle attachée?"_

 _-"Elle voulait des renseignements, je suis gourou"_

 _-"Quels genres de renseignements et pourquoi vous?"_

 _-" Les gourous ont de grands pouvoirs, mon petit, je suis l'un des plus puissants._

 _Je sait tout sans avoir à sortir d'ici,je connait tout du passé et du présent, mais le futur..."_

 _-"Vous laissez ça aux Diseuses de Bonne Aventure."_

 _-"Exact"_

 _Mais, bien que je commençais à comprendre..._

 _-"Que voulait Azula?"_

 _-"L'Émeraude du Pouvoir, un objet surpuissant s'alimentant des moments de l'histoire les plus sombres..."_

 _Cette fichue pierre..._

 _-"Elle permet de donner le plus grand pouvoir du monde à la personne qui l'avait touchée avant de la casser."_

 _J'avala ma salive, voulait-il dire que..._

 _-"Tu es la personne recherchée par Azula, tu as le pouvoir de changer le cours des événements comme bon te semble, tu es le maître du temps."_

 _-"Le maître du...temps? Mais je ne suis pas de ce monde!"_

 _-"Justement."_

 _-"Vous n'avez pas tord, mais comment fonctionne le pouvoir?"_

 _-"Tu peut tout faire._

 _Je réfléchis une seconde, vu que je suis dans un dessin-animé...BIEN-SÛR!_

 _J'attrapa mon stylo bille et lui dit:_

 _-"Je vais utiliser cela, c'est plus simple"_

 _-"Fait comme tu veux."_

 _Je pris une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et me concentra sur mon stylo, au bout de quelques secondes,il prit une lueur verte émeraude puis s'envola._

 _Quand il retombât dans ma main, je compris que ma vie serrais différente à celle d'avant."_

 _-"Je suis prêt."_

 _Une trappe s'ouvrit, donnant sur un toboggan qui m'amènera là où je veux d'après le gourou._

 _-"Rayan.N'oublie pas de m'appeler en rêve si tu en as besoin, pour des conseils ou des éclaircissements."_

 _-"Je n'oublierai pas,au revoir..."_

 _Je m'avança vers la trappe, fit un signe de la main au gourou et cria:_

 _-"La salle où se trouve Aang!" et sauta dans le trou._

 _Après une descente infernale, j'arriva au moment pile où Azula allait tuer Aang!_

 _Je l'entendis crier:_

 _"...ADIEU AVATAR"_

 _La colère s'empara de moi, j'hurla à haute voix_

 _-"MÊME PAS EN RÊVE!"_

 _Je sauta en bas, face à la personne voulant me capturer._

 _-"Lâche le, c'est moi que tu veux, tu vas m'avoir."_

 **Enfin fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Au fait, pour le planning, j'ai décidé qu'en cas de gros chapitre il n'y aura que le mardi comme jour de post et pour les plus petits,les 2 jours mardi et vendredi.**

 **Je vous laisse Internet' à mardi prochain(gros chapitre)pour Le combat. Tchô!**


	6. La Chute-Chapitre 5

**Salut les Internets!**

 **Bon j'avais promis le chapitre _Le Combat_ mais j'ai d'abord décider de décrire la chute avant le combat Azula/Moi**

 **Dans tout les cas je vous promet le chapitre 6 Vendredi(EDIT: Mardi prochain) et prenez les 2 chapitres comme un Lecture**

 **Je ne suis pas possesseur du génial Avatar de Nickelodeon.**

 **La Chute**

 **P.D.V Rayan**

Elle délaissa Aang et m'examina sous toutes mes coutures, elle pensait que je n'était qu'un gamin qui voulait jouer les durs.

Elle recula et exclama dans une aisance qui lui est particulière:

-"Je n'y crois pas, tu as une aura digne de ce caillou vert."

-"Ce _caillou_ comme tu dis va t'anéantir si tu ne relâche pas tes prisonniers maintenant."

Je savait qu'il fallait pas faire le mec baraqué devant elle, cette fille n'écoute que les gens parlant comme elle.

-"OK."

Elle relâcha tout le monde, je pensa que tout était réglé...Sauf qu'elle en avait décidé autrement.

-"Quoique, si les autres ne m'avaient rien fait, notre cher Avatar Aang m'a attaqué."

Elle lança un tourbillon de feu vers Aang, comme une cage aux barres de feu.

Je me tourna vers elle, enragé.

-"Prépare toi à être vaincu, gamin."

On préparait nos "armes"pour ce combat, des flammes bleues jaillissaient dans les mains du Diable tandis que je sortait mon stylo, je le tendis à bout de bras.

-"Pourvu que cela marche."murmurai-je.

À la vue de ce drôle d'objet, elle éclata de rire!

-"Comment une si ridicule arme peut me vaincre face à ...CECI!"

Elle me lança un jet de feu mêlé à un éclair à toute vitesse, m'expédiant dehors.(COMMENT ELLE A FAIT?!)

Les autres,en bas avaient laissés leurs occupations pour tenter de m'attraper durant ma chute, même si elle risquait d'être fatale.

Je fouilla désespéramment mes poches pour trouver un support pour écrire...BINGO !

La feuille double pour écrire l'article que j'aurais du normalement réaliser allait m'être utile, j'écrivis une phrase type " Je m'arrête à 3 centimètres du sol".

Une fumée verte sortit du papier en fonçant sur le sol.

Je ferma les yeux alors que le sol semblait proche...

Je me sentit tomber dans les bras du quelqu'un...

 **P.D.V Katara**

 **T: Pénétration dans le palais par Rayan**

Rayan entra rapidement dans le palais au moment où j'hurla.

J'allais le suivre pour retrouver Aang, je ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça!

Pourtant, Sokka m'en empêcha en mettant son bras devant moi.

-"SOKKA! LÂCHE MOI!"

-"Non, laisse-le faire, je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera."

-"Tu te moques de moi?"

Avant qu'ont puisse continuer, des soldats de la nation du feu nous encerclèrent, des adhérents de la Nouvelle Ozaï, impossible de douter.

Je demanda à Sokka s'il avait un plan pour nous sortir de ce pétrin.

-"Je vais le trouver , je vais le trouver!"

-"Tu as intérêt, crétin."

Nous étions de plus en plus serrés, quand Sokka s'écria:

-"JE SAIS COMMENT NOUS SORTIR DE LÀ!"

Il nous exposa son plan: Toph devait utiliser sa maîtrise du métal pour compresser les armures des soldats tandis que j'utiliserais ma maîtrise de l'eau pour terminer.

Nous avons rapidement pris l'avantage, il restait que quelques maîtres du feu.

Malheureusement les renforts arrivaient, plus préparés, pas d'armes en métal, que des maîtres du feu et un tissu impossible à couper.

Il restait comme chances de gagner, presque peu.

Aang était dans le même état que nous, en mauvaise posture.

-"AANG, NON!"hurlai-je quand il fût projeté dans le mur.

C'était une vraie torture.

Là, tout les soldats s'arrêtèrent, ils n'attaquaient pas

Quand on entendit un grand bruit, RAYAN!

Il tombait du toit, expulsé par Azula

On essaya de le stopper quand il atterrira.

Quand un homme nous poussa et attrapa Rayan.

À 10 centimètres près!

Et là cet homme au final est...

 **P.D.V Rayan**

 **T: Atterrissage**

... ZUKO !

Je le remercia et me reposa sur le sol.

-"Azula est bien plus forte qu'il n'y parait."exclama son frère.

-"Et bien plus cruelle."

Azula descendit du palais en se servant du torrent-prison qui enfermait Aang comme un ascenseur.

-"Maintenant, assez de rire."

Elle ordonna aux troupes ennemies d'attaquer et de faire tout le monde prisonnier, sauf moi.

-"Mon petit, si tu te rejoint à moi, je les libérerait, sauf si tu crois me vaincre."

Je sortis mon stylo et lui dit:

-"Tu me veux car je suis le maître du temps, grâce à ça j'ai pu sauver ma propre vie,je peux donc en finir avec toi."

J'écrivis un truc sur ma feuille

-"Que fait-tu à part me faire perdre du temps ?"

-" _Azula ne maîtrise plus le feu_ "

Elle allait me balancer un jet de feu, rien ne sortit.

Elle essaya encore et encore, sans succès.

-"Que m'a tu fait?!"

-"J'ai réussi..."

Nous allons nous battre au corps-à-corps, où j'ai des chances de gagner.

Nous nous élancèrent l'un vers l'autre en courant, le combat pouvait commencer...

 **Bah, R.D.V Mardi pour la suite, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews c'est le mieux pour que je m'améliore.**

 **Merci encore car on a atteint 72 vues, c'est ÉNORME pour moi et j'espère que vous continurez à me lire**

 **Tchô!**


	7. Le Combat-Chapitre 6, Final Livre 1

**Salut les Internets !**

 **Après une panne d'inspiration, des problèmes de sauvegardes et un travail acharné, voici mon Sixième chapitre où l'on en finit avec l'incendie.**

 **C'est mon chapitre le plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **ATTENTION: C'est à partir de maintenant que le Rating T est justifié car la mise en scène est assez violente, nos héros ont soufferts.**

 **Avatar: Le Dernier maître de l'air ne m'appartiens pas.**

 **EDIT: J'ai ReUpload ce chapitre pour l'allonger un peu et corriger les fautes de frappes.**

 **Le Combat**

 **P.D.V Rayan**

Je donna le premier choc, un coup de poing assez puissant dans le ventre d'Azula, elle fût légèrement projetée en arrière.

Elle se releva, entonnée du coup qu'elle a reçu et encore plus enragée qu'avant.

Elle exerça une figure de gymnastique propre à elle, puis m'asséna un coup de pied violent dans la nuque, me faisant écrouler sur le sol.

Je me me releva difficilement, mais miraculeusement rien n'était cassé, même pas mes lunettes.

-"Tu es coriace, gamin."

Azula disait ça avec une sincérité et une classe que je trouve souvent dans ce personnage.

Elle repartit à l'attaque, je para, je ré-attaqua, elle re-para, le combat pouvait durer plusieurs minutes, mais la fatigue commença à m'emporter.

Elle me plaqua contre un mur et allait me donner un coup dans le visage, un dernier coup,j'était ensanglanté, un peu plus qu'elle.

Soudainement, Azula se tourna vers l'arrière.

Je réalisa que je n'était qu'un appât.

Alors que je me battait contre elle, les autres étaient fait prisonniers derrière.

D'un coup, elle sortit un couteau...DE SA MANCHE!

Elle lança le couteau sur quelqu'un, je ne le vit d'abord pas à cause de la fumée noire au loin.

-"AARGHT!MON BRAS!"

C'était un cri de douleur, la voix me semblait familière...

Oh...merde...

-"AANG!"criai-je en même temps que Katara (je pense que c'est elle)

Je courrait vers le cri, voulant voir les blessures qu'elles lui avait commises.

Soudainement, Azula réussi à tirer un éclair dans le dos et m'expédia à plus de 100 Mètres environ...

 **P.D.V Aang**

 **T: Début du combat**

Je me réveilla dans une sorte de cage en flammes, j'avait excessivement mal de partout.

Je me releva lentement, essayant de voir un peu mieux, j'étais menotté.

Je n'entendais que des cris de rage et de douleur.

-"LÂCHEZ-MOI, LÂCHEZ-MOI !"

-"AÏE !"

-"AU SECOURS !"

-"AANG, À L'AIDE !"

Je reconnaissais ces voix rapidement, d'abord Toph, ensuite Zuko, Sokka et...Katara !

Je ferma, me frotta et rouvrit les yeux.

Une vision d'horreur m'envahissait, tout ce qui était autour de moi était entièrement calciné, mes amis étaient fait prisonniers, et moi qui ne peut pas les aider...

Ils se faisaient tous capturer violemment, ils tentaient de se défendre, mais ils incendiaient autour d'eux pour les capturer.

En me tournant, je vis la mère de Zuko au sol, heureusement pour elle, elle dormait.

Un peu au loin, derrière les fumées et les flammes, Azula se battait contre un petit bonhomme que je ne reconnaissais pas immédiatement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher qui est qui, il faut trouver un moyen de me sortir de cet endroit, quand j'entendis une petite voix m'appeler.

-"Aang, c'est Katara, on est dans la cage à coté."

C'était un soulagement, maintenant...

-"Tu as un plan pour nous sortir de là, Katara ?"

-"TU PARLE À QUI, IDIOTE ?!"

Un soldat était chargé de nous surveiller, il était colérique et assez costaud.

-"TU AS INTÉRÊT À ME LE DIRE OÙ SINON..."

-"Si vous voulez savoir je parle à une personne 100 fois plus intelligent que vous."

Enragé, il sortit Katara de la cage et la frappa violemment au visage.

Elle se mit à genoux sur le sol, collant la paume de sa main droite contre son visage.

Alors qu'elle était au sol, il donna encore plus de coup de pied dans le visage de Katara, la rage commença alors à m'envahir.

Il jeta Katara dans sa cage, elle crachait du sang, elle pleurait de rage.

-"Ce gamin n'a aucune chance de gagner face à sa VRAIE MAJESTÉ Azula, ce dénommé Rayan n'est qu'un arrogant."

Rayan...Pourquoi tu t'es entraîné dans cette situation...

Je me plaqua au sol, le garde était de dos et était trop occupé à rabâcher que Zuko n'avait en aucun cas sa place au titre de Seigneur, que je n'était rien qu'une...merde, disons-le, ect.

Je chuchota:

-"Katara, je vais passer mes bras sous la cage, dans la terre, il faudra que tu vole d'abord les clés de mes menottes sur le trousseau du garde."

Elle utilisa sa maîtrise et récupéra les clés facilement, mes mains étant de l'autre côté, elle a put me les débloquer.

-"Merci."

Alors que j'allais rentrer mes bras, un couteau se planta immédiatement dans mon bras, le traversant de part-en part.

-"AARGHT!MON BRAS!"

La douleur était immense, surtout qu'elle a rouvert une blessure à peine cicatrisée, le sang recommençait à couler abondamment.

-"AANG!"crièrent Katara et Rayan.

Soudainement, Azula réussi à tirer un éclair alors qu'il semblait qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs, Rayan fut expulsé loin.

Le garde m'attrapa par le cou et me jeta aux pieds d'Azula, j'était encore trop faible pour combattre.

Une foule immense composée de soldats alliés à la Nouvelle Ozaï, assistait à ma séance de torture

Les deux me rouèrent de coup, je souffrais, je crachais, toussais du sang en abondance.

Les autres criaient mon nom, des soldats prenaient ça comme un spectacle.

À la fois on entendait des:

-"MEURT, AVATAR !"

-"RELÈVE TOI AANG/TÊTE DE FLÈCHE!"

Azula prit la parole 10 minutes après, ramenant le calme dans la foule, j'étais à genoux sur le sol et les mains menottées dans le dos.

-"Ce gamin, vous le savez à tenté de s'évader, l'Avatar veut encore jouer les héros!"

Le _''public''_ se moquait de moi, comme si j'étai une bête de somme.

-"Que voulez-vous que l'on lui donne comme punition pour ses actes ?"

-"MISE À MORT !"

-"PENDAISON !"

-"DÉCAPITATION !"

Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie, mais Azula ne semblait pas satisfaite, puis eut une idée.

-"Je sais quel traitement offrir à ce gamin insolent, apportez-moi les prisonniers !"

Ils ramenaient mes amis, tous blessés et affaiblis, ils recevaient des coups et leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

Une peur mêlé à de la panique et à de la rage me prit soudain.

-"Que va tu leur faire, Démone?"

-"Tu as essayé de jouer les héros, tu voulais peut-être mourir en ayant sauvé tes amis, tu vas donc mourir en dernier."

Ils plantèrent deux épées dans le sol, un homme se mit à côté, l'épée de Sokka à la main.

-"Amenez-moi la paysanne en première."

Ils amenèrent Katara vers la structure en lui tirant les cheveux, puis la mit à genoux.

Le bourreau leva l'épée et s'apprêta à trancher la gorge à Katara!

ALORS ÇA, JAMAIS ! Je hurla à plein poumons:

-"AZULA ! NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! ON VA PARLER !"

Elle demanda un peu de temps au bourreau.

-"Si tu le veux, tu lâche mes amis et tu me tue moi."

Elle réfléchit, Katara et les autres hurlaient qu'il fallait que je reste en vie, que c'est mieux pour tous.

-"Jusqu'au bout tu as du cran, LIBÉREZ-LES !"

Katara, une fois libre courrait vers moi alors que les autres la retenaient, l'air dépité, elle pleurait.

Son frère tenta de la calmer.

Une fois installé, Azula se moqua de moi.

-"Tu n'as plus une chance de t'en sortir, je vais de ce pas, en prenant cette épée te tuer pour de bon."

Alors que ma vie allait réellement finir, une personne bondit sur Azula, la fracassant contre le sol.

Sur le corps écrasé de cet Diablesse, une figure se releva et dit d'une voix reconnaissable mais d'un ton rauque:

-"Ce n'est pas fini."

Rayan, mon pote...

 **P.D.V Rayan**

 **T: Atterrissage**

J'ai fait un vol plané de plus de 100 mètre du château, et miraculeusement j'ai atterri sur une charrette remplie à ras-bord...de choux.

Je me releva et descendis de la charrette, toute la population était en panique, et pour cause...

On voyait les flammes d'ici même, la fumée s'élevait à plus de 100 mètres au-dessus du sol.

Jamais un tel spectacle se déroulait devant mes yeux,même les banlieues n'avait jamais d'incendies pareils.

Je me dis soudain, que pour moi, ce ne sont que des dessins, que je n'aurait rien.

Puis je me rappela ce que Azula m'a infligée comme douleur.

Désormais, je fait partit de cette histoire, cette histoire de Maîtrise du temps est réellement mon histoire.

Bon,il faut que je trouve un plan.

-"MES CHOUX !"

Cette voix, mais bien sûr !

Le Vendeur de Choux allait m'être utile, je m'avança vers lui et lui dit mon problème.

-"Encore quelqu'un qui ne va pas arrêter de détruire mes choux."

-"S'il vous plait, je dois trouver un moyen de retourner au palais"

Soudain, une idée me vint à l'esprit.

-"Si je vous repaye tout les choux que j'ai détruit plus ceux que la troupe de l'Avatar, pouvez-vous m'aider?"

Il accepta immédiatement, m'emmena à l'intérieur et me donna un cookie...aux choux

-"Cool...Avez-vous du papier ?"

J'ai remarqué que mon stylo était toujours dans ma poche, j'avait échafaudé un super plan, mais quand je le sortit il restait plus d'encre.

Même avec le papier, ce serait foutu.

-"Si seulement..."

-"Au fait, j'ai trouvé deux étranges sacs bleus, ils me sont tombés dessus."

Il me le montra, mon cartable...et mon sac de sport !

-"C'est à moi, il y a sûrement ce que je cherche !"

Je sortis ma trousse et prit une cartouche de rechange, puis l'inséra dans mon stylo.

Mais, alors que j'allais écrire...

-"Tout à l'heure, Azula à repris ses pouvoirs...il y a une durée limitée."

-"Combien?"

-"Je crois 10 minutes, c'est court pour battre Azula."

-"Indique la durée dont tu as besoin."

Je pris une grande inspiration et écrivis : _"Un vélo apparaît jusqu'à mon arrivée au palais"_

Un flash blanc apparut, venant de dehors.

Mon vœu fut exaucé, un magnifique VTT argenté est apparu.

Je pris mes sacs et remercia le vendeur.

"Laisse des sacs ici, récupère les demain."

Je hocha la tête, enfourcha le vélo et pédala le plus vite possible, qu'importe la vitesse, de toute façon, j'adore.

Je traversais la ville de part en part, esquivant les obstacles et prenant un grand nombre de raccourcis, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans une pente.

La descente me permit d'accélérer, mais je rencontra une grosse pierre me faisant faire un vol plané sur 20 mètres.

À toute vitesse, je me retrouva sur le champ de bataille et entraîna quelqu'un dans mes derniers instants de vol.

Je me releva, je constata que j'étais arrivé au bon endroit, au bon moment et sur la bonne personne...

-"Ce n'est pas fini."

Azula se releva, le dos en compote.

-"Toi...Toi...Tu va regretter d'être né."

Elle voulut me donner un coup de pied, mais j'attrapa une des épées plantées au sol et l'utilisa comme bouclier.

Elle s'y est fauché le tibia en ayant cassé l'épée.

Je profita de l'instant où elle se tordait de douleur pour libérer Aang.

Je coupa ses menottes avec l'épée de Sokka, il profita de sa liberté retrouvée en se caressant les poignets.

-"Merci, Rayan"

Les autres s'accouraient vers nous, les soldats était distraits à cause d'Azula.

Aang et Katara courraient vers l'un l'autre et se prirent dans les bras avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

J'ai eu la même réaction que Sokka, à savoir je tirais la lange en disant:

-"Beurk."

Je suis comme ça, c'est tout.

Alors que les autres me remerciaient, un cri de rage brisa l'instant.

Azula était devenu folle de rage, une rage immense à un point où la folie l'emporte sur sa mentalité de jeune adulte perturbée.

Elle s'élança vers moi, en espérant me battre.

Je l'arrêta d'un coup de pied dans sa face, l'écroulant par terre.

Je lui fit dégustée une immense pâtée, je lui affligeait des coups de pieds et d'épées.

Les autres ayant repris un peu de force grâce aux pouvoirs de guérisseurs de Katara attaquèrent les soldats, ils les terrassaient.

Azula était à terre, sanglante et souffrante.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais tomba sous ses blessures.

Le Gaang, après leurs petites affaires retournèrent vers moi.

-"Finissons-en d'elle, elle n'a que ce quelle mérite." dit Sokka

Azula pleurait, mais pas de fausses larmes, elle est encore perturbée, elle ne veut pas mourir ici.

-"Personne ne mérite l'exécution, Sokka, on va juste l'envoyer quelques temps en prison pour l'incendie, mais on ne la tue pas."

Tous étaient stupéfaits par mon honnêteté et ma pitié envers elle.

On l'enferma en cage et lui apportaient les soins.

 **Quelques heures après**

On était à l'infirmerie, il fallait évidemment apporter les soins adaptés à tous.

J'ai eu le temps de leur expliquer ma visite avec le gourou et les pouvoirs que j'ai.

Après ça, une journée de repos ne serait pas de refus.

Je me promena donc sur la place principale, la lune est pleine, éclairant le ciel.

Les autres virent me rejoindre.

-"Avec mon pouvoir, on peut faire de grandes choses."

-"Nous allons sûrement..." continua l'Avatar.

On s'agrippa tous l'épaule, regardant le plafond étoilé représentant en cet instant l'envie de...

-"...Changer le monde."disons-nous tous en chœur.

 **Rendez-Vous Mardi prochain pour un chapitre plus calme où je vais étoffer un peu plus mon personnage , merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, c'est pour mon amélioration.**

 **Merci de me suivre, SVP.**

 **Tchô !**


End file.
